Charmed Season 4
by Craigenxeneri
Summary: Phoebe's powers of premonition have always let her know what would happen in time for her to reverse the outcome or prepare herself for the future. In this remake of season 4, She gets a premonition showing her Prue's death at the hands of Shax before making the deal with the Source. Can Phoebe, Leo, and Prue revive Piper and keep Prue alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Condemnation

Phoebe stood silent as the heat from the underworld went in and out of her with every breath. The look on Leo's teary face after discovering Pipers dead body in the hospital made her blood run cold. Questions raced through her mind.

"Leo..." Phoebe whispered.

Leo walked over to Phoebe and put his hand on her shoulder. Phoebe turned and nodded her head. It seemed as though they could read each others mind. Then simultaneously they turned to Cole who was watching them from a distance.

"We have to go back Cole. Prue is alone in the hospital with Pipers' body. I need to be with her god knows what trouble she's in all alone." Phoebe said as she looked into his eyes.

"The Source is willing to make a deal, he will command Tempis to reset time but you will have to remain in the underworld."

As Cole explained, Phoebe felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Cole...how do we know he's telling the truth?" Phoebe asked walking towards him slowly.

"He's desperate...your sisters exposed magic. Both sides are scrambling for a solution. The source.."

"Is the reason we are here Cole!" Phoebe yelled as she cut him off.

"...look if he hadn't sent Shax, Prue and Piper wouldn't have been caught vanquishing him on the news! Face it Cole...the Source put us here." Phoebes' words echoed in Cole's head. He took a deep breath and turned to Leo.

"Leo, please hear me out...you want Piper back and reverse this situation. This is our only chance."

Leo wiped his eyes and turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, he has a point. You didn't see Piper. She had her life ripped from her because of all this. We owe it to her to bring her back." Leo placed his arm on Phoebe and in that instant the world around her flashed and a premonition came on in full blast. Phoebe saw herself in the underworld with Cole and Leo. In the other room she saw the Source. Surrounded by his demon body guards. With an outstretched hand she heard the guards begin a chant in a language she couldn't understand. Within moments a hooded figure appeared in flames. In the presence of the Source, the figure removed his hood and bowed.

"My Lord, how may I serve you...",The white haired demon said.

"The world knows of us, of magic, we must reverse time..." The Source replied. Tempis looked up, his powers were weakened from his previous mission the Source sent him on.

"My Lord...my powers are not what they were, if we reverse time it may destroy me."

The Source formed a fireball in his hand and raised it to his face.

"Yes your failures are well known. But now is the time to make this up for me and help us reclaim the world above. And as for your death, you can obey my wish and die for the continuation of demons, or I can put this fireball through your putrid body and find another way to remedy this situation."

Tempis's head shot up and his eyes narrowed on the fireball. He knew then if he were to die he would not die a traitor.

"Very well my Lord. I will do as you ask."

Tempis walked to the center of the room where a fiery pit blazed. As he looked into the depths of the earth he reached into his robe and removed a small vial of glittery sand from his hourglass and poured it into the palm of his hand and began the chant.

"harena tempore audi, iter invertere potentie tenebræ, te invoco"

(sands of time hear me, reverse your path, powers of darkness descend, i invoke thee)

As the sand fell into the fire a large crackle of thunder and lightening filled the room. The electricity fell into the ground and surged to Tempis's feet. He did not scream through the pain as his body caught fire. He turned to the Source and bowed one last time. Then in a burst of light and flames his body vanished with only a crimson red shadow remaining. The shadow dispersed and time began to rewind on the surface world. Then all of a sudden Phoebe was in the manor. She stood in front of Prue and Pipers' lifeless bodies. This was the moment she called Leo to heal them when Shax first attacked them. She looked up at the stairs waiting to see herself come down but as minutes passed there was nothing. Suddenly behind her the familiar sight of orbs came into the room and there stood Leo and herself. Quickly Leo rushed to the ground and attempted to heal them both. Suddenly the glow from his hands faded and Piper gasped as she woke. Leo grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Piper then pushed him back quickly.

"Prue!" She screamed.

When both of them turned to her Prue lay lifeless on the ground her wounds not completely healed and Phoebe clutching her in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Leo rushed in and placed both hands on her wounds and tried to heal her. Nothing was working.

"It's too late..." Leo pulled his hand away slowly and with that Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed as the premonition faded.

She wiped her eyes and saw she was in the underworld again. Her hand was clenched on Leo.

"We can't do this Leo..." Phoebe said silently.

"What did you see?" Cole asked from the corner.

"I saw the future...we have to find another way. Piper is gone...let's find another way to bring her back. Leo we have to get to Prue."

Leo stared blankly into Phoebe's eyes. In his mind she was asking for the impossible, he saw the only chance of reuniting with Piper fade away but did as she asked. Then out nowhere a bounty hunter demon shimmered in the room. The Source must have had it listening to everything and attacked them. With an energy ball in its hand it raised it up to throw at Phoebe and Leo but Cole tackled him to the ground and the energy ball went flying towards the wall inches from where Phoebe and Leo were. They then orbed out while Cole fought off the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Body  
Prue paced back and forth in the hospital room. The weird hospital smells she hated seemed distant as the events of the day seeped in. She stopped in front of her lifeless sister Piper. She had covered her gunshot wound that had killed her earlier with a blanket after Leo had orbed out. It seemed like days had passed since Leo had orbed back down to the underworld to find a way to save her sister. Thoughts raced through her mind and each one filled her with doubt more than the last. What's taking so long? Where could he be? What about Phoebe? What about the police outside? Where are the Elders?

"Where the hell is Leo?" She grumbled to herself in frustration. Suddenly it caught her attention that the hospital was now quiet. Ever since she used her powers to remove the two squad guys from the operating room she had been waiting on the next one to try and barge his way in. Time ticked by and Prue couldn't wait any longer. As the clock hit 5pm she did not want to hear it anymore. The constant ticking served only as a reminder that things were not getting better. She walked over to Piper and held her cold and lifeless hand. Her hands were stained with blood from earlier.

"Don't worry Piper...I'm going to bring you back myself. I swear to god I will not let you die like this."

Prue closed her eyes as she kissed Piper on the forehead and began to concentrate.

"Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide!"

In a flash of ghostly lights Grams appeared before Prue. Prue gave a sigh of relief but somehow wondered if she meant for Grams or if she was secretly trying to summon Piper.

"Prudence...oh my dear. I'm so sorry." Grams said as she opened her arms to her grand daughter.

In silence Prue walked to Grams and hugged her tightly. Even though Grams was a ghost Prue could still smell the sweet jasmine perfume she wore and feel the warmth of her hug.

"I know sweetheart. Please listen to me..."

As Prue looked up into Grams eyes she listened.

"I need you to go back to the manor. You and Phoebe need to get the book and find someplace safe to hide until the time is right. Right now you're more vulnerable than you've ever been. This exposure has brought chaos to the world."

Puzzled and startled by the words coming out of her mouth Prue turned to her sister and let out a deep breath.

"Grams, what about her? My little sister is dead and I'm waiting for Leo to come back with the way to bring her back. I can't just leave her here."

Grams inched backwards and looked outside the hospital room window on the door and saw more guards taking formation outside the room.

"Prue you have to trust me. You still have your destiny and the destiny of the charmed ones is not to spend it in the ground. Now, I've spoken with the elders and..."

Outraged Prue yelled, "Don't talk to me about destiny! Our destiny died when they allowed her to die! Where were the Elders when they knew the Source sent his demon after us? Where were they when that psycho Alice raised her gun and shot her?"

Suddenly in the midst of the arguing a gunshot rang through the hospital and a bullet came ripping through the walls. Prue through her hands up and felt power surge through her hands. Her eyes were clenched shut she awaited death to take her. After seconds passed she felt a hand I her shoulder. As she opened her eyes and looked at Grams, Grams stared at what was in front of her. There frozen in midair was the bullet that was fired.

"Did I just freeze the bullet?"

Grams nodded and used her telekinesis to divert the bullet into another wall.

"But how?.." Prue asked.

"I told you Prue, your destiny still awaits you. I promise more will be revealed to you and Phoebe but for now.." In that moment Leo and Phoebe orbed into the room. They both looked like they had been through the hell Prue felt she had. Phoebe ran to her sister and hugged her tight and looked over to see Piper. With a loud sob Phoebe began to cry. Leo looked over at Grams and then back at the girls.

"We've got to go now before they come back." Leo said as he walked over.

"What about Piper, Leo? We can't leave her." Cried Phoebe.

Grams quickly intervened

"I'll take care of that you need to go now.."

Soon a loud banging began to hit the hospital room door. More squad police were ramming the door with a battering ram. Leo quickly grabbed both Prue and Phoebe and orbed out of the room as the door burst open. The two guards stared at Grams in her ghostly form.

"Oh my god..." Whispered one of the guards.

"Not even close..."Grams said as she used her powers to hurl the guards back. She walked over to Piper and cast a silent spell over her that would transport her body to the safest place she knew and in an instant Piper vanished from the hospital bed.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing up there." She said as her body disappeared from sight.

The remaining sisters and Leo found themselves in the attic of the house. The familiar sights and smells of the house brought a sense of calm. In the center of the room among the antiques, furniture, and witch supplies was the book of shadows sitting on the mount where it always was. Prue instantly walked over to it and opened it up.

"...come on...show me something...anything..." Prue said as she flipped through its pages.

Phoebe walked to her side and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Prue there isn't anything in there that can help us..." She whispered.

With a frustrated deep breath, Prue slammed the book closed and turned to Phoebe.

"Well then why the hell are we here?" She asked coldly.

Phoebe could not answer her. She could only assume that Grams had sent them to the book for a reason. She walked over to an old chair, placed her hands on her face and exhaled.

"Prue, I've got to tell you something. When Leo and I were in the underworld with Cole, the Source offered me a deal. If I stayed in the underworld he would have used Tempis to reverse time. But that would leave me in the underworld and Leo wouldn't be able to orb us in time to save you both like he did the first time Shax attacked."

Prue stood silent. Leo did find a way, she thought to herself. Then the question lingered.

"So which of us would've died...don't answer that...it would have been me. You did this to save me? Phoebe I would die to save all of you if I had to."

Phoebe opened her mouth to answer but Prue continued.

"You should have taken the deal! Piper had so much to lose, she had Leo and her life with P3 and that little girl she saw in the future. Phoebe, she can't be dead because of me..."

Phoebe stood up quickly and hugged her sister tight as she began to cry.

"Prue, we will find a way. In fact I know what we are going to do, I'm going to kidnap Tempis." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Wicca-leaks

Crowds of people gathered at the San Francisco police department. Anyone in the city who had caught the new release earlier had seen Prue carry Piper out of the manor virtually clinging to life as a trail of dripping blood from her chest followed. And even worse, they'd all seen Prue use her powers on the crowd. First on the news reporters and then on the crowd gathered outside her home. Among those present at the police department was Darryl, he had managed to gain clearance from his captain to make a majority of the first crowd leave the manor and taped off the property. He knew there would be a chance the the Halliwells would return hopefully with Leo. Then as he walked into the briefing room where his captain and other officers were he saw the 3 faces of the girls pinned to the black board with each of them labelled as "witch" underneath. For Prue it showed her powers. Under Phoebe and Piper is showed TBD; Their magic was never exposed.

"Darryl, welcome please take a seat" his captain said as he walked further into the room.

"So here's what we know, these girls are supernatural. Anyone who was at the residence during the events that lead to why we are here saw this girl," the captain pointed to Prue's picture, " she's considered at large and dangerous from what we are able to see from the live newscasts and recorded video footage from the hospital security guards. Darryl , you've known them for a long 3 years. Anything you want to share?"

Darryl took a deep breath and folded his hands in his lap.

"All I know is they've helped me help others. The Halliwells have never shown this aggression towards the public. In fact before this media circus caught them using their supernatural powers, they've never been anything but normal to me or my family. And you saw what was happening. Alice Hicks, the armed suspect from the incident, was apprehended after shooting Piper  
Halliwell with a sniper rifle. She's in critical condition at San Francisco General."

"Was..."

Daryll sat silently and took in what he just heard.

"Excuse me?" Darryl asked in disbelief.

His captain cleared his throat and looked at Darryl.

"The GS victim, Piper Halliwell, was pronounced dead at 4:30 pm at San Francisco General. Her sister assaulted the squad sent to apprehend her for questioning after the victim was pronounced dead. Her whereabouts are unknown. Darryl, we are relying on their relationship with you to figure out their next move."

Later at the manor...

"Wait what?" Prue looked at Phoebe with doubt on her face.

"You heard me." Phoebe was gathering herbs and sat near a mixing cauldron lighting black candles.

"How are you going to kidnap Tempis?"

Phoebe put everything in her hands on the table and looked over at her sister.

"In my vision Tempis was going to use the last of his power to help the Source reverse time only far enough to help him kill one of us. If we can get to Tempis before the Source can we can trap him and hopefully persuade him to reverse time to just before that girl has a chance to kill Piper."

The words made sense to Prue and given what she had learned what the Source was planning she was willing to do anything to bring Piper back. But one question lingered in her mind.

"Phoebe, how can we even summon such a powerful demon? Without the power of three we couldn't."

Leo walked over to the both of them and took a deep breath.

"Prue, Phoebe I have to leave, the elders want me back up there."

"But Leo..." Phoebe said as she looked at him.

"Look Phoebe I'll be around if you need me and I trust you guys but with magic exposed I'm needed up there for damage control."

Before Prue and Phoebe could say anything else Leo orbed out of the room. They both felt awful, they were so focused on bringing Piper back that they hadn't acknowledged he had suffered a great loss like they did. But the current matter quickly took their attention back.

"So how are we going to do this Pheebs?" Prue asked

Phoebe went back to her spot and began placing the herbs in the cauldron again and began to explain.

"Grams brought us here, if we draw power from her we should be able to pull it off."

"Phoebe, something happened at the hospital, one of the guards tried to shoot at me."

Phoebe stood up and walked to Prue placing her hand on her.

"Are you ok?"

"I froze the bullet Phoebe, like Piper."

Prue looked at her sister with a tear running down her cheek.

"Well our ancestor had control of more than one of our powers, maybe this is your power manifesting and growing like hers."

Prue sat down next to where Phoebe had been.

"Or maybe is means she's not coming back."

Prue stared at Phoebe as the words escaped her mouth and in that instant she felt as though she broke her promise to Piper.

Meanwhile up in the elders court..

Leo sat on a stone bench and wept silently. The clicking sounds of the whitelighters rang in his ears. He was waiting for the elders to pass down their decision so he could see Piper. Noble as the sisters were being in trying to bring her back he didn't have the faith after such defeat. But in the afterlife Leo would be able to see Piper the way he could see all those who have ever passed. Then the gates opened and the elders adjourned, Leo approached the first one he saw.

"Gideon, can I see her?" Leo asked

Gideon placed his hand on his back and shook his head.

"But why...she's my wife, I need to see Piper." Leo begged

Gideon looked at Leo with sorrow and understanding. He began to walk with Leo towards a bench and sat.

"Leo, seeing Piper will not help you. She's gone and the charmed ones remain. The greater good and fate of the world is at stake. With magic exposed and the world awakened to magic, it is more important than ever that we reverse all evidence. We've voted to get the cleaners involved."


End file.
